Problem: Find the zeros of the function. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. $g (x)=(x -2)(3x +3)$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Answer: For any two expressions $A$ and $B$ : If $A\cdot B=0$ then either $A=0$ or $B=0$. This is called the zero product property. In our case, $(x -2)(3x +3)=0$. So either $(x -2)=0$ or $(3x +3)=0$ : $\begin{aligned} (1)&&x -2&=0 \\\\ &&x&=2 \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} (2)&&3x +3&=0 \\\\ &&3x &= -3 \\\\ &&x&=-1 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -1 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= 2 \end{aligned}$